


Peanut

by SaiyanPrincessSwanie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessSwanie/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessSwanie
Summary: You and Bucky have been trying for a baby. Is today the day for your dreams to come true? Has 'operation peanut' finally gotten underway?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> First fluff piece ever written. 
> 
> Comments are always welcomed. Only way to get better is practice and feedback.
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission

Peanut 

You’re pacing back and forth in the bathroom. You look down at the counter and bite your lip. Nothing yet, so you pace some more. Gosh I’m so nervous. What if it doesn’t happen again? Will he want to keep trying? You look at your phone and notice you have one minute left. Okay, think positive. You start hyping yourself up by shaking out your hands and jumping in place. The timer you set on your phone goes off. This is it. Whatever the outcome you will remain level headed.

You look down at the pregnancy test and see two pink lines. Pregnant! You instantly start crying tears of joy. After all those shots for your infertility treatments you have finally become pregnant. You put your hand on your stomach and start to rub it. “I’m so happy you are there peanut. Oh god, I have to tell Bucky!”

You grab the test from the counter and put it in your back pocket of your jeans. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, where is Bucky?”

“Bucky is in the gym with Steve. Would you like for me to get him for you?”

“No, I’m heading that way. Thanks!” You run out of your shared bedroom and down the hall. You get to the elevator and hit the down button a few times. How am I going to tell him? I could give him the test, no that is way too forward. I could make him guess, no don’t want to frustrate him.

As the elevator doors open you go to dash in and you almost take Natasha and Clint out. “Hey y/n, what’s the rush?” Nat looks at you confused.

You beam at them both, “I can’t talk. I have to get to Bucky. ‘Operation Peanut’ has officially been confirmed!”

As the elevator doors start to close you see the recognition on Natasha’s face, “Oh my god, y/n.”

The doors close and you start to laugh. Natasha has been one of your biggest support systems, besides Bucky of course. She declared that when the time came she would be the godmother. You and Bucky were definitely alright with that.

The elevator opens to the floor you need and you sprint out. You get to the gym door and peer in the window. You see Bucky and Steve sparring inside. You watch how they each throw and dodge punches fluidly. It’s like they know each other’s moves by now. It’s like a choreographed dance that they do around the gym. Bucky is wearing a cut off sleeve T-shirt, shorts and his hair is pulled back in that man bun you love. Steve is in a T-shirt and shorts. You watch Bucky and see the sweat rolling off him. You lick your lips quickly and take a deep breath.

You open the door to the gym and hear them grunting every now and then as a blow lands. They look over and stop sparring. Bucky and Steve walk over to a bench to grab their towels and water. Bucky smiles at you, “Hey doll, you coming to work out?”

You skip over to the guys with the biggest grin on your face. “Not exactly, do you have a minute?”

Steve takes a swing of water and looks at you both. “I think we are done for the day. You go ahead and I will get out of here to shower.”

You look back at him, “Thanks Stevie!”

Bucky chuckles at the way you say his friend’s name. “I will see you later Punk.”

You both watch as Steve leaves the gym. As soon as he is out the door you spin around to face Bucky. “So is everything okay doll?”

You look at him in the eyes and grab his hands. Big breath in and exhale. “Well I have some news for you.” He stares at you trying to get a read on what’s wrong. “So you know how I was up sick this morning?”

Bucky nods his head, “Yeah, are you feeling any better?”

“No not exactly. It’s just that, um, well you know how...um what I’m trying to say...”

Bucky starts to get nervous, “Doll is it something bad?”

“No, no it’s not,” you laugh. “Okay, what I’m trying to say is that you know how we have been trying to get pregnant. Well I have some news.”

Bucky bites his lip as you move to pull the test out of your back pocket. He looks down at the test in your hand and back at you. “Bucky, we are pregnant.”

Bucky’s mouth drops open and you hand him the test. He is looking at it and starts chuckling. “Doll are you serious? We are going to be parents?”

You just shake your head at him. Bucky wraps his arms around you and gives you the biggest hug. He starts kissing your face all over and you are laughing. “That’s right Operation Peanut is a success.”

He spins you in a circle and puts you down. He slowly puts his hand on your stomach. “My little peanut, I’m so glad you are here with us.” He drops to his knees in front of you and kisses your stomach. You feel tears you were trying to hold in go down your face.

He stands up and softly wipes your tears away with his thumbs. You touch your foreheads together. “This is it doll. Everything we wanted is finally coming true. Have you told anyone yet?”

You let out a huge laugh. “I may have let it slip out with Nat. So I think we should go find everyone.”

You both walk out of the gym hand in hand and head to the elevator. You can’t stop looking at each other and smiling. Finally after all these months you are going to start a family. This was something that was important to both of you.

First, Bucky, because of his past and how he never got to see his family again. Then you, you lost your parents to a car accident when you were 16 years old. Being an only child you stayed with an aunt until you graduated high school. You instantly went into the military and were scouted by Shield within a year. You were busy with Shield for a few years until Tony Starks took notice of you. Tony made you an offer you couldn’t refuse and soon you became an Avenger. You were not only brilliant, like Tony, but an amazing fighter like Natasha. You were the number one sniper in your class. When you were introduced to everyone you immediately caught the eye of a certain soldier. You knew right then, that you were doomed. Bucky courted you and won your heart within the first month. Now here you are in the elevator three years later with the love of your life and pregnant.

The elevator takes you up to the living quarters and you both step out. Eyes are instantly on you from Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Sam who are in the living room. You smile and look to Bucky. He squeezes your hand.

Natasha runs over and hugs you both. She whispers, “I haven’t said anything. Just know I’m so happy for you both.” You and Bucky hug her back.

Sam clears his throat, “So are we going to know what’s going on in your little hug fest?”

Natasha heads back to the living room and gives him a look, “None of your business birdman.”

Sam opens his mouth and grabs his chest as if she hurt him. “Not nice widow.”

You and Bucky walk to the living room. He sits on the couch and pulls you into his lap. You cuddle into him as he rubs your back. Steve is the first to break the silence. “Nat said you needed to talk to us. Is everything okay?”

Bucky clears his throat, “Everything is perfect.”

Clint looks over at you both and smiles. “Something is going on between you too. Not that you aren’t normally all over each other but you are definitely radiating.”

You and Bucky look at each other, then to your friends. “Operation peanut was a success!”

Natasha runs back over to you both and hugs you close. “I knew it!” Clint cheerfully yells.

Steve, Sam and Tony make their way over to give out hugs. Steve looks at you then to Bucky, “I know how much you both have wanted this. You deserve this and I’m so happy for you both.”

Bucky and Steve hug. “Thanks punk.” Steve looks at you, “You are going to be an amazing mom. I can’t wait to be an uncle.” 

He embraces you briefly before Tony pushes his way in. “We all know who the favorite uncle is going to be. Sorry old man but it isn’t you.”

“Hey, what about us?” Both Clint and Sam say offended.

“Birdbrain and birdman this isn’t a competition” He turns to you and Bucky and whispers “I’m totally the favorite.”

Steve chimes in “I heard that!” Tony rolls his eyes, “Super soldier hearing.” He hugs you. “Anything you need y/n and it’s yours. My niece or nephew will have only the best.”

“Of course they will, because I’m the Godmother,” Natasha smirks at you. Next thing Tony, Nat, Clint, Sam and Steve are arguing who is the favorite and why.

You and Bucky stand there looking at everyone. “Well Bucky, our peanut is going to have a wild family. But I think we are going to be okay.”

Bucky looks down at you and kisses you softly, “This little peanut will be loved more than they will ever know. I will always protect you both no matter what. “Till the end of the line my doll.”

You wrap your arms around him and whisper back “Till the end of the line Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at SaiyanPrincessSwanie 
> 
> If you liked this give a kudos or leave a comment
> 
> My work is NOT allowed to be reposted on any other site without my written permission


End file.
